Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a desk, and more particularly to a foldable desk.
Conventional desks are generally not foldable and therefore, cannot be easily stored or transported. Conventional desks must be versatile in design in order to enhance their appeal to consumers at large.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable desk comprising a desk top, a support post, and a base. The desk top is foldably mounted on the top end of the support post. The support post is provided at the bottom end with a support seat by means of which the bottom end of the support post is foldably mounted on the base.